seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Picture
:Ester: Tubarina, why are we going this way? :Tubarina: I told you, it’s a shortcut. :Polvina: What’s wrong with the normal way to school? :Tubarina: This will save us five whole minutes every morning! :Ester: Why don’t we just get up five minutes earlier? :Tubarina: Oh, why don’t you two stop complaining? Just follow me. :Ester: Tubarina, wait for us! :Ester: We seem to have been swimming forever! :Tubarina: I know where I’m going! Trust me! :Fish: gurgling :Tubarina: Do you mind? We have to get to school! :Ester: Why is she stopping us? :Polvina: She wants us to wait for her children. :Tubarina: Just how many children does she have? :Ester: A lot. :Tubarina: Oh, this is hopeless! Come on! something like, “Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, ok, out of the way” etc. :Polvina: We’re very sorry. Tubarina’s impatience is going to get her into big trouble one day. :Ester: Even worse, it’s going to get us in big trouble. :Tubarina: What is the matter with this paint? Oh, why isn’t it coming out? :Polvina: Squeeze it slowly. :Tubarina: But I want it now. tube away, gets new one This one should work properly. :Polvina: You don’t have to open that. You can borrow my red. :Tubarina: I don’t like that red. :Ester: It’s the same red. :Tubarina: No it’s not. That’s your red, this is my red. :Miss Marla: Be careful with that paint, Tubarina. Those new tubes need to be handled gently. :Tubarina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: And squeezed slowly. :Tubarina: Yes, Miss Marla. Come out, you stupid paint! Come on, come out~! flows out :Ester: Watch out! :Marli: shrieks :splats :laugh :Tubarina: Great. :Miss Marla: Tubarina, what did I tell you about that paint? :Tubarina: To take it gently? :Miss Marla: And slowly! :Tubarina: I’m sorry, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: It’s not fair! It wasn’t my fault! :Ester: So whose fault was it? :Tubarina: It was that stupid paint tube’s fault! :Polvina: You were the one who shook it. :Ester: We told you to go gently. :Tubarina: Okay, okay. It’s bad enough that I have to clean up, I don’t need you guys to hassle me as well! :Ester: Don’t worry. :Polvina: We’ll help you. :Tubarina: You will? :Ester: Sure! That’s what friends are supposed to do, aren’t they? :Tubarina: Aw, thanks! That’s so good of you! :Polvina and Ester: We know! :of Miss Marla falls to floor :Polvina: What’s this? :Tubarina: snickers Miss Marla. :Ester: Miss Marla? :Tubarina: I guess I got mad at her for making me do all this work. :Polvina: gasps I hope you never get that mad at us! :Juli and Jessi: giggling :Jessi: Oh boy, this is so good! :Juli and Jessi: giggling :Miss Marla: This is a quiet study period, so let’s have a lot more of both, please. :Students: Yes, Miss Marla. :Ester: You’ve been showing that picture around all day. :Tubarina: Because everyone thinks it’s funny! :Polvina: But Miss Marla won’t if she sees it. :Tubarina: She won’t see it. Trust me. :Ester: We’ve heard that before. :Marli: Can I have a look? :Tubarina: Oh, sure, Marli. :Miss Marla: Tubarina. Are you passing notes in class? :Tubarina: No, Miss Marla. It’s not a note. :Miss Marla: So it is something? :Tubarina: Oh, well… :Miss Marla: May I have a look at it, please? :Tubarina: Of course, Miss Marla. It’s my assignment on the Bubbles Lighthouse. :Miss Marla: Oh good! That reminds me that your assignments are due today, so I hope you’ll all follow Tubarina’s example and hand them in on time. :Students: begrudgingly Yes, Miss Marla. :Ester: That was so close! :Tubarina: I had it all under control. :Polvina: Please don’t bring that picture back tomorrow. :Ester: Sooner or later, it’ll be trouble. :Tubarina: Oh, stop being such worrywarts. What sort of trouble could possibly happen? :Polvina: Serious trouble. :Tubarina: Okay, if it makes you happy, I’ll keep it at home. I even have the perfect place… for it… :Polvina: What’s wrong? :Tubarina: It’s not here! :Ester: The picture? :Tubarina: The picture! :Polvina: gasp Where did you last have it? :Tubarina: I hid it in my school stuff! It was under my assignment just before I- gasp No! Noooo! :Polvina: dramatic You think you gave the drawing to Miss Marla? :Ester: With your assignment? :Tubarina: I must have! I’ll go in and find the assignments. You give a signal if you see Miss Marla coming. :Ester: to whistle :Tubarina: Oh, yes, a whistle is good. :Polvina and Ester: to whistle :Tubarina: Huh? gasp Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: I thought you’d be halfway home by now. :Tubarina: We had to come back to… find my… schoolbag! :Miss Marla: Isn’t that your bag? :Tubarina: Oh! giggles So it is! Found it! :Miss Marla: I’ve got a busy night ahead of me reading all your assignments. See you tomorrow, girls. :Girls: Goodbye, Miss Marla. closes :Polvina: Now do you admit this is serious trouble? :Tubarina: Not yet! I’ve got another idea! :Marla goes in her house :Polvina: Okay, so what’s your idea, Tubarina? :Tubarina: You’ll see once Gummy gets to work. :Ester: Gummy? :Tubarina: Right on time! Did you bring your friends? :Gummy and two sharks: gurgling :Tubarina: Good work, Gummy! Right, you all know what to do? :Sharks: gurgling :Ester: What’s going on, Tubarina? :Polvina: Yeah, how can a bunch of sharks get your picture back? :Tubarina: They’re just going to give Miss Marla a little fright. :Polvina: A fright? :Ester: But why frighten Miss Marla? :Tubarina: So she runs away to get help and I’ll sneak in and get the picture. Great idea, huh? :Polvina: Scaring people isn’t right. :Tubarina: Look, it’ll be fine. Trust me. :rings :Sharks: growling :Miss Marla: Oh my! go in Deary me! :closes :Ester: I thought the idea was that Miss Marla was supposed to run for help. :Tubarina: Just wait and hmm, it’ll happen any moment now. :Ester: It’s been at least twenty minutes since they went inside. :Tubarina: I know! :Polvina: And Miss Marla still hasn’t left her house. :Tubarina: I know that too! :Ester: So what’s your next idea, Tubarina? :opens :Tubarina: Oh! Something’s happening! :Sharks: gurgling :Miss Marla: Are you sure you’ve had enough to eat now? :Sharks: gurgling :Miss Marla: Excellent. Now remember to drop in next time you’re close by. It’s so important you young sharks eat properly. :Sharks: gurgling :Miss Marla: Bye. :Sharks: gurgling :closes :Ester: What now, Tubarina? :Polvina: We just have to hope Miss Marla doesn’t find the drawing. :Tubarina: No way can we rely on that! :Ester: So what do we do? :Tubarina: There’s only one thing left to do. Sneak into her cottage! :Ester: Sneak into her cottage? You’re kidding me! :Tubarina: You go to the front door and distract her, while I'' go around back. :'Polvina:' But- :'Tubarina:' Thanks, I knew I could depend on you two! :'Ester:' This is crazy! :'Polvina:' After we help Tubarina, let’s solve our ''other problem. :Ester: What problem? :Polvina: How to stop Tubarina talking us into these things. :Tubarina: doorbell :Ester: sigh Here goes. :Miss Marla: door Ester. Polvina. This is a nice surprise. Or is it? Is there a problem? :Polvina: No, Miss Marla, no problem. We only came to… uh, Ester will explain. :Ester: I will? :Miss Marla: I think I can guess what it’s about. It’s Tubarina, isn’t it? :Ester: Yes, that’s it, Miss Marla. It’s about Tubarina. Isn’t it, Polvina? :Polvina: Er, yes. Kind of. :Miss Marla: I thought so. Come in. :head inside and close the door :Tubarina: Got you! Okay, let’s see… Another A for Polvina, there’s a surprise. Not! through papers Where’s mine? it Ooh, this has to be it. the pile down :Miss Marla: I do wonder about Tubarina sometimes. How does she get herself into so much trouble? :Polvina: We wonder about that too, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Her problem is that she’s just so impatient. :Ester: Very impatient. :Miss Marla: And stubborn. :Polvina: Very stubborn. :Ester: Deep down, though, she’s actually very nice, isn’t she, Polvina? :Polvina: Oh yes. She’s very nice. And loyal. :Miss Marla: Actually, I was just about to read Tubarina’s assignment. And it looks like someone else was just about to read it too. :Tubarina: Uhh, hi, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Tubarina, would you mind telling me what you’re doing hiding in my back garden? :Tubarina: Ooh, what I’m doing? :Miss Marla: Yes. Perhaps it’ll refresh your memory if you come out from underneath the table. :Tubarina: Right. Yes! Good idea! :Miss Marla: Well? :Tubarina: Well, I was… um… :Miss Marla: Tubarina, it’s perfectly obvious what you wanted, why didn’t you just ask? :Tubarina: Ask? :Miss Marla: Ask me for more time to work on your assignment. Here. You have two more days. :Tubarina: Oh, oh, thank you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Really, Tubarina, you do make simple things so difficult. :Ester: We should be getting home now, Miss Marla. :Polvina: We’ve bothered you enough. Come on Tubarina. :Tubarina: Thank you, Miss Marla! :opens :Miss Marla: I’ll see you at school tomorrow. :Girls: Goodbye, Miss Marla! :falls out :Girls: gasp :Miss Marla: I’m very disappointed, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: It’s not nice to draw silly pictures of others. :Tubarina: No, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Just think how poor Marli would feel if she saw this. :Girls: Marli? :Miss Marla: Would you want your friends to make you look like this? :Tubarina: N-n-no, Miss Marla. I promise to never do it again. :Miss Marla: And do get that assignment back to me on time. Or else, laughing I’ll turn into someone like that picture! laughs :Girls: laughing :Miss Marla: See you at school. door :zoom off home :Ester: That would have to be one of the closest escapes ever. :Polvina: I hope you learnt your lesson, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I learnt lots of lessons. :Ester: Lots? :Tubarina: I learnt Miss Marla is very nice. :Ester: That’s an easy one. :Tubarina: And I know I can be a little impatient. :Polvina: A little? :Tubarina: And a little stubborn. :Ester: A little? :Tubarina: But, I’ve also learnt the best lesson of all. :Ester: Which is? :Tubarina: That I am so lucky! Honestly, how lucky was I to get through all that stuff today? Stick with me, girls, and you might get lucky too! room :Ester: Do you think we’ll ever be able to change Tubarina? :Polvina: No. :Ester: Do you think she’ll always drive us mad? :Polvina: I’m sure of it. :Ester: I guess that’s also why she’s so much fun to hang out with, right? :Polvina: You said it! :Ester: So, let’s get after her. Tubarina, wait for us!